The Neonians
A race of war bound warriors, of knowledge seeking magi, of god worshiping people, to powerful blacksmiths of the desert wastelands. Though mostly sees them as a race of savage warlords of the wastelands due to their ways of life and how they view themselves and life itself as well. They are to be feared and well respected among the community of the world, and they are not afraid of causing a war against those who goes against their desires and traditions. The Beginning In the beginning, as the world was seeped with radiation and morphing itself to a new world, a race was born from the ashes of the sands. Their fur blackened, their skin turn pale, and their intellect grew immensely. These were to be the first of the Neonians, a nocturnal race that lived in the moonlit deserts of Mobius. In their start of life, they were cannibalistic. They would eat whom or whatever animal or creature they could find that wandered in their territory, most of their captured prey was sacrificed to their god which at the time was the night sky and the Moon which to them was the eye of their god. They lived in small fortified villages made out of sharpened branches, sandstone and dirt which were scattered all across the desert plains of the Mobian Desert. The same goes for their deadly weapons which were also made out of sandstone and wood. No one knew how the Neonians were able to craft these tools out of the sand but as some archeologists spectate that the Neonians used to build tunnels way deep under the desert surface that connects throughout almost the entire desert of the Mobius Desert which would explain how some ancient Neonian tools are also made out of moderately smelted iron and chiseled stone. For hundreds of years the Neonians continued their acts as a savage tribe like race, capturing anyone who dared go in their territory, sacrificing them to their Moon God, crafting tools to help them survive the desert wasteland. That was until one day, most of the Neonian species left the desert for unknown reasons. Once most of the Neonians left their villages, a freak sandstorm covered the entire area burying all of the Neonian villages and those who resided in them. As story tell, the reason why the Neonians left was because of a telling of a priest. Saying that he received a vision from a large red dragon named Fusro, telling the priest that he must take his people and leave because of their Moon God plans to bury them all in a mountain of sand and eternal darkness. As the Neonians left, the priest was given the task from the Red Dragon to find the Fallen Blade from the Heavens in which will be placed at their new home to reside in permanently. And so for several years the Neonian species traveled far and wide from land to sea in search for the Fallen Blade from the Heavens, many of them died from the travel from exhaustion, disease, and starvation. After the long road has been traveled, the Neonians discovered the Fallen Blade resting deep in the center of a place known as Pumpkin Hills, which soon became the new home for the Neonian species. But not all was at peace, as the Neonians built their new home they were harassed by the deadly creatures that lurked in the dark wastelands, and the Neonians lay defenseless against them. For months the Neonians were continued to be harassed by the creatures of Pumpkin Hills. What was worse was that their priest was dying of illness and the Neonians couldn't do anything thanks to the beasts. In his death bed, the priest gave his title to his apprentice and told him to seek out the Gods for guidance. The apprentice did just that and seeks them out, by the end of the day his quest to find the Gods were complete, for he came in contact with a dark furred Echidna named Volen the God of War and Bloodshed. The apprentice asked of Volen for guidance, to help guide his people to victory against those who dare threaten the Neonians and their land, Volen offered him a sword made entirely out of his own blood. After the apprentice returned to his home, he led his people against the creatures of Pumpkin Hills and slew them all in the name of their gods. The apprentice stood in victory and became the new leader and the first King of the Neonians granted by the gods, this new king was none other than the first of the royal family; King Nexus Blacklight the First. The Story For thousands of years the Neonian Empire continued to grow from a small settlement, to a village, a kingdom, and soon an Empire leaving each decedent of the Blacklight Family make the empire more greater and more powerful. From learning new powers by using the natural energies of Chaos Energy, to creating vast armies of armored warriors and golems that could wipe out an entire species in which they have done before in their time being an ever expanding Empire. The first to succumb to the Neonian Empire was that of the local Lycan or Wolf Mobian tribes of Pumpkin Hill which was caused after one Lycan attempted to assassinate the current ruler of the Neonian Empire due to the fact that the empire expanded onto their territory and refuses to fall back. This caused the Lycan tribes to go to near extinction and go into hiding or leave their sacred grounds for much safer land. The second race to suffer from the hands of the Neonian Empire was of the Draconians or Dragon Mobians of the Dragon Islands, and their terrible fate was due to yet again by Neonian expansion. The White Lycan War Named after the very assassin who tried to assassinate the current ruler of that time, Empress Kitala Blacklight I, the war was started by the first act of treason, by gathering up all the Wolf Mobian residence of the Neonian Empire and moving them into labor camps outside of the Neonian Empire's walls and test them of their loyalty. This caused strife with the Lycan Tribes as they had no other choice but to attack the Neonian Empire. After several battles, both the Lycan tribes and the Neonian forces were at even odds, and the Lycans were even able to slay Empress Kitala Blacklight I in the battlefield of the war leading the new ruler and daughter, Empress Kitala Blacklight II to take charge and thus caused the chain of events to occur. Thanks to her rule, she allowed the empire to produce firearms to help kill off the Lycan tribes as well as founding a new Wolf Hunters guild known as the Silver Paws. By years time, the Lycans begged for surrender as the head chief of the Pumpkin Hill's Lycan tribes offered his life for his people. Instead, Empress Kitala Blacklight II killed him in cold blood and continued the war against the Lycan tribes, this caused the Lycan tribes to reteat out of Pumpkin Hills and leave their land behind thus leaving the Neonians as the victor as the Neonians took control over the entire zone of Pumpkin Hills. The Court of Empires With the Neonians continuing their expansion across the world, the people of Mobius grew more and more afraid of them. Each conqured land leading to the same fate as the Lycans. That was until several thousand years ago, the Neonian Empire was offered to help create a new order known as the Court of Empires. The Court of Empires was an order to help aid and balance the world of Mobius which expanded from the Echidna Tribes, the Mongor Empire, and even the Acorn Kingdom. The people who were in charge of the order, such as the Neonians, were part of a small faction known only as the Thrones. The members of the Thrones were the following; The Mystic Desert Kingdom, the Mongor Empire, the Babylonian Kingdom, The Echidna Head Tribe, the Acorn Kingdom, and the Neonian Empire. The Dragon War About twelve hundred years ago, the Neonian Empire was given permission to expand to the Dragon Islands, home of the Dragon Mobians named "The Draconians". The Neonians at first came in peace and offered the Five Dragon Kings a deal to become one with their empire. Unfortunately the Draconians refused the Neonian's offer, thus starting a war between the two. The first zone to be taken over by the Neonian Empire was the Kingdom of Fire where the Neonians took control of the Draconians weapons and armor production and aided them in burning the crop production of the Earth Kingdom, and in a few months time all of the kingdoms fell before the Neonian Empire. There has been rumors about why the Neonians wanted the Dragon Islands, and that they werent even given permission to take the land over. However, no evidence to prove the rumors true were ever found. The Forgotten War Eight hundred years ago, the world was once in peace and balance. All was well except for the Court of Empires. For years the Court of Empires struggle to reach an agreement of peace with the Neonians and the humans of Mobius, arguments were raised and violence was strucked thus leading in the banishment of the Neonian Empire of the Court of Empires. It was only when the Neonian Empire's current ruler Emperor Neon Blacklight returned and destroyed the Court of Empire's from the inside out and took over the factions of the Thrones. Due to this, the Neonian gained a strong foothold all across the world, controlling the Mystic Desert, Angel Island, Mongor, Downunda, and Mercia. The act that drew the line between the Neonians and the rest of the world was the public executions of the leaders of the Court of Empires, all died by the hands of the Neonian Empire by crusifixion. After that display, the world waged war against the Neonian Empire and its forces for years to come. The Blacklight Plague For years the Neonians continued to wage and endless war against all of Mobius, at first it was of a stalemate for neither side was winning. That is until a few years during the war the Neonians seized control of all of Mobius's food and water production and ceased all armor and weapons being made for the people of Mobius. For months the people of Mobius were starving, dying of thirst, and lacking in supplies needed for the war. The Neonians just prolonged it, made sure that the people of Mobius suffered for their deeds against the Neonian Empire. That was until the final battle at Pumpkin Hills, three gold armored warriors known as "The Three Heroes" rose from the shadows and help defeat the Neonian Empire and Emperor Neon Blacklight himself, leaving only one survivor from the onslaught. Anfang the First Hero. After the war, all traces of the Neonian Empire vanished. Their artifacts, their buildings, even the very memory of the Neonians were gone. No one knew how or why, but for almost eight hundred years there was peace in the world of Mobius until one fatefull day the Neonian Empire returned with Emperor Neon Blacklight as their ruler and to this day plans to conquer the world once again. The Biology As part of the Mobian family, the Neonians take the form of hedgehogs. But due to their ancestors and radiation, their fur forever remained a dark ashy black as their skin maintained a pure white fur, having the only abnormal color they have is their eye color and tribal paint they place on the tips of their ears and on their eyes. They are much taller than the average hedgehog and weigh more as well hence why their running speed remain an average. However, they make up for it with their incredible ability to control not one but three Elements from their Element Counter; Fire, Water, Earth, Nature, Wind, Thunder, Light, Darkness, Space, Time, Steel, Mind, Blood, Chemical, Crystal, and Sound. The first element they learn is when they are born depending on the starts and date the Neonian child will become a natural master of the art of Fire, Water, Wind, Thunder, or Earth. The second element they will learn naturally as for the third element they must "become one" with the element they choose. No Neonian can master a fourth element for mastering a fourth element could lead to the Neonian's death and demise and become an Abomination of magic. Neonians are also skilled in the ways of blacksmithing, crafting weapons and armors that can cut through thick steel like a hot knife over melted butter and take in a direct fire from an incoming missile. Finally, they are very devoted to their Empire. Willing to sacrifice their lives for the traditions the Neonian Empires hold dear such as the honor of friendship and revenge, freedom of worshiping the Neonian Gods, and the pact of guild/order brotherhood. The Neonians also have a high resistance against Fire but is weak against Ice based attacks due to the fact that their fur is so short, having long fur only on their heads for hair. Elementology To almost every Neonian citizen, the religion Elementology is considered sacred to their ancestral roots because as all believers of Elementology, it was their cheif god Fusro that lead their ancestors to Pumpkin Hills to start a new life which later on became the Neonian Empire today. In beliefs, the Neonians believes that these powerful beings were the original creators of the universe by using a powerful source of magic known as "The Twilight Dawn" which is an ancient artifact praised by the Neonians and is said to be able to control day and night, light and darkness. The Neonians still continue to this day to worship their divine gods and perform rituals to earn favor to the gods they mostly worship as they descend to the path to the Everglades, a Neonian heaven that consists of several realms having one realm for nearly each god except for Fusro and Sebarbra as well as Stala and Stendra who share one realm with each other. There's also a place known as the Black Abyss, a Neonian Hell for those who commits awful deeds against the Empire and the gods as well as the realm in where Lunaris roams. It is said that those who are dragged into the Black Abyss is to forever live in eternal darkness where no star never shines in the sky nor any light ever exist as they run from the beasts that dwells in the darkness as they hunt you down, forever tormenting you till you are lead to the brink of insanity and kill you only to come back and relive the torment all over again. In the Everglades, there are fifteen gods in which the Neonians worship and one can either worship all of them or one of them if they wish if they want to live in their realms instead of just living in the Everglades itself. There was Lango who is the God of Destruction and Disaster who is said to have the appearance of a great white shark, his realm is known as the Broken Spires which is a world where those who craves for destruction upon their enemies is granted eternal bliss as they destroy everything in sight with feeling of raw power until they come face to face with Lango himself and fight him till they are beaten senseless. Quinga, the Goddess of Truth and Harmony who is sad to have the appearance of a silver panther. Her realm is known as the Tree of Worlds which is a realm that consists of only one massive tree that makes normal people look like ants compared to its size and that a perfect kingdom surrounds it. In the kingdom there is no conflict nor distraught, only peace and relaxation as Quinga herself lays a top of the tree with thousands of mirrors, watching every one of her followers to see if she is to give her people guidance to ever lasting peace or punish them for their sickening deeds. Rohfen, the God of Order and Justice who is said to have the appearance of a white hedgehog in silver armor wielding a blunt like executioner blade. His realm is known as the Silver Halls which is a realm that consists of numerous white halls that has doorways in them. Each door representing the followers wishes to bring true justice across time such as joining a war they couldn't go and saving someones life where they couldn't or punish those who deserve to be punished. And as the follower continues their path through the halls, Rohfen waits at the last door to give his followers true judgement over what they have done in every door they went through to see if they are to come back to life in another time such as the past or future or restart all over again with no memory of their accomplishments. Slenheim, the God Strength and Power who is said to have the appearance of a three horned lizard with three tails. His realm is known as the Grand Colosseum where fighters of various warriors come to fight with all of their might with honor and courage for eternity as they are given a bounty of women, food and drink as they rest until they all must fight Slenheim and themselves to become his new champion. Stala, the Goddess of the Cressent Moon and the Lunar Cycle who is said to have the appearance of a beautiful shining pale tigress. Her realm is known as the Nightshade where not only it look like Mobius but it is always night out and the air has a rather soothing breeze like any beautiful night as every follower is now forever beautiful and hansome as they consort themselves with endless sex and passionate romance. Volen, the God of Bloodshed and War who is said to have an appearance of a vampire bat and an echidna with bloodshot eyes and fangs. His realm is known only as the Deadlands which is a destroyed version of Mobius and everyone is at war with each other. The sky and seas is now a crimson red as rusted sword and weapons cover the hill sides as people die in the battlefield and reanimate once again only to kill once more. Stendra the Goddess of Night and Stars who is said to have the appearance of a fish which legend tells that her scales are practically diamonds in which she removes and throw them at the sea to create shooting stars, and also shares the same realm with Stala. Medala the Goddess of Dreams and Rest who is said to have the appearance of a woman made of fire and sometimes a phoenix. Her realm is known as the Dreamscape where dreams and nightmares comes to life and either give the dreamers relaxing comfort or a chance to fully face their fears to gain relief. Molag the God of Death and Fate who is said to have the appearance of a hooded black snake with its tail and fangs formed as long sharp blades. His realm is known only as the Sands of Time where the landscape is a vast desert as wherever you turn it's always sun set as well as an ever growing tower in the middle of the desert having a book for everyone's history, background, personality, their fate in life and how they are to die in which Molag seems to cause them all. Fusro the God of Gods and Knowledge who is said to the appearance of a large and mighty crimson dragon who is said that its wings could spread for miles and that its roar could split mountain sides. His realm is known as the Silver Palace where its a large ever growing city with a massive white castle in its center where inside there's over thousands upon thousands of bookshelves containing books of everything that ever existed such as secret arts over magic or lost histories of time. Sebarbra the Goddess of the Gods and Children who is said to have the appearance of white horse, sometimes with a gold or silver horn. She shares a realm with her husband Fusro but she stays mostly in the city to watch and play with the children who have died as they stay young and cheerful forever. Perina the Goddess of Nature and Beasts who is said to have the appearance of any animal she desires. She mostly takes the shape as a deer or a fox. Her realm is known as the Praise Lands where the realm is this dense forest mixed with large patches of jungle as her follows satisfies themselves with their most primal of needs. Sebar the God of Sins and Torment who is said to have the appearance of a spider with a skull for an abdomen where it stores all of its lost souls to deliver to the Black Abyss. It does not have a realm of her own but is most often called the Gatekeeper because it chooses whether the person should stay in the Everglades or be cast off into the Black Abyss depending on the persons deeds in life. Jakhan the God of Madness and Joy who is said to have the appearance of a raccoon which tells that he brings both good fortunes and bad omens randomly to those who follow him. His realm is known as Desmosis where everything is disordered and chaos rules the landscape as the laws of physics and reality means nothing. Metarla the Goddess of the Undead and Disease who is said to have the appearance of a rat with a satchel full of diseases, infections and plagues beside her belt. She doesn't have a realm that is known of but it is said that she comes in and out of Mobius from time to time to cause mischief and spread plagues and fatal diseases upon Mobius, she is also considered one of the weakest but threatening of the gods and is mostly worshiped by Necromancers. Trivia That out of all of the foods in the world the Neonians cherrish, the Apple is worth more valuable than Gold to the Neonian Empire That the Neonians speak in a long and fast language that spells out almost every word in the urban dictonary in order to keep away from the ears of spies. That Neonians have a common factor of greed meaning every Neonian is greedy towards something such as land, money, power, and so on.